food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Pie
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = American Corn Bread |pairs2 = |paired1 = American Corn Bread |paired2 = |fa1 = Amazake |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Apple Sangria |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Europe |birth year = 13th-14th century |cn name = 苹果派 |personality = Cheerful |height = 112cm |likes1 = American Corn Bread |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nonaka Ai |cvcn = Jiang de nuan (江的暖) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = One of these days, I'll be the number one singer in the world! |bio = A lovable Food Soul that lives out in the rural countryside. Loves music and singing, but doesn't have much of an audience due to exceedingly poor musical sensibility. |food introduction = The apple pie, with its hundreds of years of history, is a culinary delight enjoyed by people in almost any situation. And due to people's demand for it, it has given rise to a variety of flavor profiles. Today, the apple pie has become a cultural symbol and holds an irreplaceable place in people's hearts. |acquire = *Airship *Events |events = *Winter Music |power = 2502 |atk = 53 |def = 50 |hp = 926 |crit = 587 |critdmg = 670 |atkspd = 662 |normaltitle = Sound of Music |normal = Apple Pie plucks a chord, recovering 50 HP for self while also reducing all damage received by 15%, lasting 4 seconds. |energytitle = Happy Carol |energy = Apple Pie continuously strums her guitar, dealing 115 damage per second to a single enemy target, lasting 5 seconds while also recovering 365 HP for herself. |linktitle = Super Happy Carol |link = Apple Pie continuously strums her guitar, dealing 138 damage per second to a single enemy target, lasting 5 seconds while also recovering 438 HP for herself. |pair = American Corn Bread |name = |contract = Aah~Hoo~ Marching through the fields singing a romantic song-- Apple Pie is making a stunning debut~! |login = You're back. Your home is in perfect order. Admire it all to the sound of my singing~ |arena = Music on ice. I'm sure the folks will like it, right? |skill = Listen to my wonderful singing! |ascend = This way, my voice will be even more graceful. Just wait and see! |fatigue = My whole body feels slack. So painful... |recovering = Ah~ After some rest, I feel much better~ |attack = Rest easy! I'm very brave! |ko = My... dream... |notice = Master, this flavor definitely won't disappoint you~ |idle1 = Living in~ A tiny restaurant~ Jing-a-ling~ Every day is so happy~ La-la-la~ |idle2 = Everyone's gone? Now's a chance to work out my voice. I'm gonna be popular one of these days! |idle3 = How boring! Why has Master Attendant stranded me in this place? |interaction1 = Do you want to hear me sing? No problem, I'm already all warmed up... aww, where'd they go? |interaction2 = A simple, convenient life is enough. No reason to make everything all complicated, right? |interaction3 = This little guitar is like family to me. Usually never leaves my side~ Of course, that's so I can play even more songs. |pledge = Ah~ Such a romantic moment! |intimacy1 = Master, since we're together like this, why don't you sit still and listen to me sing! |intimacy2 = I used to dream about life as a big star, but I'm quite satisfied with my life now~ |intimacy3 = Master, have you seen the countryside? That's a sight that I never get tired of. So beautiful~ |victory = Wahoo~ Victory! |defeat = Next time we won't be so unlucky... |feeding = Wow, thanks! As repayment, let me play you a tune! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}} Category:European